disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Hellevuur
"Hellevuur" is een lied uit De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame. Het is geschreven door Stephen Schwartz en gecomponeerd door Alan Menken. Het nummer was bedoeld om het tegenovergestelde van "Hemels Licht" te zijn, een lied gezongen door Quasimodo waarin hij zingt over Esmeralda en zijn gevoelens voor haar, terwijl Claude Frollo zingt over zijn hartstocht voor Esmeralda. Het nummer staat bekend als een van de donkerste liedjes in een Disney-film waarin het over de hel en het christendom gaat en daarbij ook duistere beelden die bij de tekst passen gebruikt. Tekst Hellevuur (NL)= Beata Maria Ik ben een zeer rechtschapen man Sta als deugdzaam en oprecht te boek Beata Maria U weet mijn wil is sterker dan De wil van het lage volk dat ik vervloek Waarom dan, Maria Zie ik steeds datzelfde beeld? Dansend zet die vrouw mijn ziel in brand Ik voel haar Ik zie haar De zon die door haar haren speelt Ik heb mezelf niet meer in de hand Dit vuur zal Me schroeien Een hitte die verzengt Wat doe je? Zie hoe je Mij tot de zonde brengt Ik draag geen schuld Ik deed mijn plicht Het is die heks die mij Alsnog te gronde richt De Heer onthult Zijn hemels plan Hij maakt de duivel Zoveel sterker dan de man Bescherm mij, Maria Bescherm mij in mijn zwakste uur Haar vlammen gaan me nu door merg en been Vervloek Esmeralda Verban haar naar het hellevuur Of wijs haar toe Aan mij en mij alleen Het vuur laait De haan kraait Zigeunerin, vertel Kies mij of jouw uur slaat Ik stuur je naar de hel Heer, schenk haar genade Heer, schenk mij genade Maar zij wordt van mij Of van de hel |-|Hellevuur (VL)= Beata Maria Ik ben een heel rechtschapen man Deugdzaam en nog eerlijker dan goud Beata Maria Ik dien u zoveel beter dan Het volk dat nooit uw wetten onderhoudt Waarom dan, Maria Zie ik steeds weer hoe zij danst Waarom heeft haar blik mijn ziel verschroeit Ik voel haar Ik zie haar De zon die in haar haren glanst Is als een zondig licht dat in mij gloeit Als vuur Als vlammen Ze zitten aan mijn vel Dit brandend verlangen Is vuur vanuit de hel Ik heb geen schuld Mij treft geen blaam Die zwarte heks houdt mij Gevangen in haar vlam Ik heb geen schuld Het is Gods plan Hij maakt de duivel Zoveel sterker dan de man Bescherm mij, Maria De duivel speelt met mij een spel Verdrijf haar helse vlammen om mij heen Verdrijf Esmeralda En laat haar branden in de hel Of geeft haar haart aan Aan mij en mij alleen Het vuur De vlammen Jouw beurt komt ook nog wel Kies mij of de vlammen Kies mij of kies de hel God, wees haar genadig God, wees mij genadig Maar ze kiest voor mij Of voor het vuur |-|Hellfire (EN)= Beata Maria You know I am a righteous man Of my virtue I am justly proud Beata Maria You know I'm so much purer than The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd Then tell me, Maria Why I see her dancing there Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul I feel her, I see her The sun caught in her raven hair Is blazing in me out of all control Like fire Hellfire This fire in my skin This burning Desire Is turning me to sin It's not my fault I'm not to blame It is the gypsy girl The witch who sent this flame It's not my fault If in God's plan He made the devil so much Stronger than a man Protect me, Maria Don't let the siren cast her spell Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone Destroy Esmeralda And let her taste the fires of Hell! Or else let her be mine and mine alone Hellfire Dark fire Now gypsy, it's your turn Choose me or Your pyre Be mine or you will burn God have mercy on her God have mercy on me But she will be mine Or she will burn! Universum en:Hellfire fi:Helvetin liekit Categorie:De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame liedjes